


Ride of the Valkyries

by Avigor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lime, Master/Slave, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avigor/pseuds/Avigor
Summary: After an offscreen series of events pushes Ginny to beg Harry to call in the life debt, he quickly finds himself with multiple slaves, then discovers that there is far more to this ancient magic then he'd been told at first, so much more that it could easily qualify as the Power He Knows Not.Note I cannot guarantee upload timeframes!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. A Matter of Concubines and Edicts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started life as a bunny, one expected to never grow. Early when I first read fics years and years ago I stumbled across some with concubines and I had the idea that there should be a way to set a command that future commands have difficulty overriding, but it was absent and bugged me so here ya go. However, it has since begun to grow, so there’s now a chapter 2 and I intend to follow up, albeit I can’t promise timeframes. Also if you saw chapter 1 on FFN, yeah I’ve made a lot of edits, mostly formatting and rewording but I added a few bits (like the suite’s password).
> 
> A brief setup I’m too lazy to properly “show not tell”: Halloween 6th year (Thursday according to google), Voldie sics Inferi on Hogwarts during the Halloween Feast. Ginny left 15 mins before the attack for the loo, Draco was in the Room of Requirement when it all started, the professors created a chokepoint at the door to the Great Hall and with the DA burned them, then Harry discovered the Marauders Map can show Inferi as little skulls and several that had gone deeper into the castle were converging on Ginny and ran off before anyone, even the others of the Trio, could collect their wits and follow, yet alone even find out what he was doing or where he was going. Warning, Ron bash ahoy!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It was Ginny screaming, a few more corridors to go. Harry heard an odd roaring as he slipped and fell, horrified at his clumsiness. As he picked himself up, he heard...

"HAAAARRRRRRRYYYY!" 

Looking up, he saw Ginny, having just sprinted around the corner up ahead, tearing down the hall straight towards him. He pulled his wand and pointed towards the hall behind her.

"This way!" Ginny gasped, pulling Harry with her around a corner and into an unused classroom, which she locked with a colloportus behind them, looking breathless and panicked to the verge of collapse.

"Ginny, thank Merlin you're okay!" Harry said, "where are the Inferi?"

"Malfoy!" Ginny squeaked out before grabbing Harry and trying to calm herself. Harry blinked, surprised, and awkwardly patted her back, not really noticing that she had maneuvered him between the door and herself.

"Um, there, there. You're fine. If Malfoy actually helped you, maybe I really have been paranoid..."

"No! He didn't do it to be nice!" She gasped, stepping back.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, confused, somehow he just knew he wouldn't like what she said next. On the verge of tears, Ginny started to speak, proving Harry's suspicions right.

"There's something you don't know about life debts. Those who are owed can make the debtors into their slaves."

"What?" Harry felt like his brain was trying to short-circuit.

"We don't have time, Malfoy means to use the debt he just made by saving me from those Inferi to make me his concubine!"

Harry was dumbstruck. Was this real, or was Ginny finally proving her relation to the twins?

"You need to claim me before he shakes off my hex and finds us. You need to call in the debt I owe you from the Chamber! Only by beating Malfoy to the punch can you save me from becoming the whore of the Slytherin common room!"

Harry just stared as Ginny burst into tears. This couldn't be real!

"Please don't make me beg you to make me your slave," Ginny sobbed, "please trust me to know what I'm talking about. There’s no other way."

Harry grasped desperately for something to say, finally realizing that he did trust Ginny not to lie to or prank him about something this important. 

"Dean will never forgive me," Harry finally managed to choke out, "and I'm not sure I want to know what the Twins will do when they find out." 

Ginny grinned through her tears and hugged Harry again.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"Put your wand against my throat, state your full name, say you claim me, with my full name, as your concubine and name the debt. Full formal ritual speech."

Harry nodded, remembering the unit from magical theory class, and pressed his wand to her throat. He took a deep breath to steady himself before starting.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim thee, Ginevra Molly Weasley, as my concubine pursuant to the debt you owe me due to the events of the Chamber of Secrets involving the diary of Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. So mote it be."

A flash of light hid exactly where the collar around Ginny's throat or the ring on Harry's finger came from; both bore a small coat of arms with a pair of antlers.

"What's this?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Potter crest. I'm your property now," Ginny explained, "oh, and I hope you don't have a history of breaking your toys..." Ginny teased with a grin.

Harry was saved from the aneurysm that trying to respond would have produced when the door was unlocked and burst open. 

"Oi! Potter! Step away from Miss Weasley! She's mine now!" Draco Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Sorry, but there is no Miss Weasley, not anymore," Ginny said as she stepped around Harry and into view, "I'm bine Potter now, thank you very much."

“He can demand compensation for saving me, traditionally no more than 500 galleons,” Ginny whispered quickly into Harry’s ear while Malfoy furiously glared.

"Per tradition, for your service to House Potter, I am prepared to offer you 500 galleons as compensation for the risk you took to save the life of my concubine," Harry said, feeling like he was walking through a dream and shocked that he was using this lingo.

Draco and Ginny both stared at him for a moment, in confusion and amazement respectively.

"But she wasn't a concubine then!" Malfoy finally complained.

"Well that was only a technicality, as I did acquire her debt, what, three and a half years ago or so? As for making the maximum for saving a concubine's life my starting offer, between the stink I would expect a Malfoy to raise and her young age, general attractiveness, and virginity I figured it makes sense to just give you the maximum so we can all skip the argument and get on with our lives," Harry replied as he felt his inner Slytherin stirring.

"Fine, you have a fortnight to transfer the funds to my vault," Malfoy growled with a final glare at the blushing Ginny before twirling and storming out.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Ginny asked in a bemused tone.

"Um, the Hat did want to put me in there but because I had already met Malfoy I asked it to put me anywhere but so I ended up a Gryffindor."

Ginny just stared for a moment, shocked. 

"Well I guess I should find Ron and try to break this to him lightly..."

This seemed to light a bulb in Ginny's head.

"No, not Ron, not yet! Use your Patronus! Tell Ron you dealt with the Inferi and I'm hiding, and get Hermione to meet us here."

"Wait, lie to Ron? Why?" Harry's face paled, "you don't expect him to hate me do you?"

"More be jealous and stupid as usual. Please just trust me!" Ginny was pleading with him.

"Alright, but I don't know how to send a message with my Patronus," Harry said, feeling slightly helpless. After all, he’d just taken away Ginny’s future, so what else could he do? 

"You just tell it who to tell what. Once you learn silent casting you can include the instructions in the casting, but for now just tell it out loud once it's summoned. You can also tell it to lead Hermione to us."

Harry nodded and summoned Prongs.

“Tell Ron, go fetch Ginny from the Astronomy Tower, I think she got spooked and went there to hide. Tell Hermione, I need you to follow my Patronus back to me, I found something I need your help with. Then lead her here." 

The stag nodded and galloped off. 

"Now we wait I guess. Care to explain now or must you wait?"

"I’d rather just tell you both at once."

Harry nodded, realizing she must be onto something he was missing, and decided to continue trusting her.

"Whoever let in those Inferi is a walking corpse..." Harry muttered, causing Ginny to emit a half giggle, half snort in response to the unintended pun.

Ginny walked around and started rubbing Harry's back; he didn't resist, it was strangely comforting. They waited in silence for several minutes before Hermione Granger entered the room.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny started before noticing the woman behind her, going pale, and squeaking, "Professor McGonagall!"

"Wait, why are you here, Ginny? Harry, why would you lie?" Hermione asked.

"I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU, MR. POTTER!" McGonagall thundered after a mere glance at Ginny’s new choker.

Harry's heart sank into his shoes and he dropped his wand, raising his hands in surrender, afraid to provoke his Head of House.

"It was NOT HIS FAULT!" Ginny screeched back while stepping in front of Harry, to everyone's shock as she now sounded eerily like her mother. 

Wincing, McGonagall visibly took a few deep breaths.

"Miss Weasley, I'm not sure you understand what Mr. Potter has done t-"

"Well, given that I asked him to do it to protect me from Malfoy, I’d say you're mistaken; also, please remember that legally I am now bine Potter," Ginny interrupted with a scowling growl.

Professor McGonagall looked as taken aback as Hermione glanced back and forth, confused at the obvious distress.

"Okay, I'm missing something big here, what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"As I am now Harry's concubine, I have his name and have to do literally anything he says, even sex," Ginny said with a smile as if Christmas had come early.

"What?" Hermione said, shocked.

"The magical component of life debts can be called in to turn the debtor into a slave. Female slaves are commonly called concubines in our society, and go by ‘bine’ in a manner similar to wives going by ‘missus.’ Draco saved me from the Inferi, and given the look he gave me it didn't take a Ravenclaw to realize he intended to immediately claim me to pass around the Slytherin common room, so I hexed him to buy me some time, found Harry, and got him to claim me first as an already claimed concubine can't be claimed by a second master. After disappointing Malfoy, I then asked him to lie to get you but not Ron here so you could be warned and given a choice."

"Surely you don't mean..." gasped a very pale McGonagall.

"Yes I do. Hermione, we both know how jealous and petty Ron gets. Once he finds out about this, he'll want a concubine of his own, and it won't take long for him to remember the troll. You owe him, and he will call it in."

"Can't I just say no,” pleaded the very ashen Hermione, looking Harry in the eye and feeling barely comforted that his complexion matched her own.

"No, even the law will back up Ron's claim over you. If you try to run or fight, aurors will find you and hold you down for him; once your collar is on, you won't be able to resist any more," Ginny explained. Hermione was speechless. 

“But Ron is why Hermione was even in the bathroom in the first place!” Harry protested.

“Magic doesn’t care, so long as Ron wasn’t responsible for the troll itself and hadn’t known it was coming, also he isn’t like a teacher or something with a duty to protect you, so the debt is still valid. I'm sorry, I tried to encourage you to help Ron in the Ministry to cancel it out but it didn't work."

"Maybe I did cancel it out, third year after using the Time Turner, I howled a werewolf mating call to distract the transformed Lupin, just as he was about to attack," Hermione exclaimed, her eyes bright with sudden hope.

McGonagall started at the mention of the Time Turner, but didn’t comment.

"I'm sorry Hermione but it wasn't sufficient personal risk. I used a spell to confirm the life debt was still standing after the Ministry."

Hermione whimpered incoherently, looking to McGonagall with desperation in her eyes. She waved her wand and examined the misty runes that resulted with a sad expression.

"I am so sorry, Hermione, but you owe both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." 

Hermione broke down, sobbing as Ginny rushed over and hugged her.

"I can't... I can't do this..." Hermione whined. 

Harry was beyond disturbed, he'd never imagined her breaking down like this. Crying yes, but she was outright collapsing into Ginny’s arms. He had to sit down...

"Please Hermione, trust Harry with this. We both know he won't abuse this; even if he unintentionally said something stupid, we both know he'd apologize and make it right," Ginny whispered.

"There's no other way?" Hermione whimpered.

"I'm afraid that at this point, you really are faced with an unspeakable choice," Professor McGonagall confirmed. Harry wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t feel anything when he saw her eyes threatening tears.

Several minutes of sobbing into Ginny’s shirt later, Hermione pulled herself together somewhat and wiped off her face before making her decision. 

"Harry."

"What? Why me and not Ron?" Harry asked.

"I can't stand Ron. Aside from being a teenager with the obvious issues with manners and pettiness, he's got that massive inferiority complex... He would abuse me, maybe not by hitting me or calling me names, but he would never stop to think about what I wanted before ordering me to do something for him! I honestly don't know why you hang out with him half the time. He holds you back with his laziness, he’s already unleashed the green monster multiple times on you, even outright abandoning you during the Triwizard Tournament... I've kept my silence so far because I didn't want to lose you over him. Please, bind me and don't share me with him, I'll beg if I have to."

Harry was shell shocked, but he knew the truth in what Hermione was saying, as much as he hated to admit it.

"...okay... I swear I'll never abuse either of you," Harry quietly promised as he forced himself out of the desk he had sat in, picked up his wand, and stepped in front of Hermione, placing the tip on her throat. 

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim thee, Hermione Jean Granger, as my concubine, pursuant to the debt you owe me from the events of Halloween our first year involving the troll. So mote it be."

Another flash, and now Hermione had a collar.

"I'm a slave..." Hermione whispered, her tone showing plainly how surreal this seemed.

"Please Hermione, don't hate me..." Harry pleaded.

"Remember, Harry, we have to do literally anything you say. Watch your wording, you can very easily hurt us with a sarcastic comment or a figure of speech, or accidentally order us into a hell of saying the opposite of what we really feel," Ginny warned.

"Seriously?" Harry frowned, "wait, is there a way to give you infinite 'do what you want' permission that I can't mess up that easily?"

"There is, Mr. Potter. It is called an Edict. An Edict requires the assistance of another Wizard or Witch, referred to as the Edict Holder. Once set, you need the Holder's cooperation to change it, unless they die or one of you becomes a slave. These commands are often used to set special rules in case of intoxication or enchantment, or to help control the influence of casual phrases. There is no theoretical limit to what you can include, beyond how many words you can say in one stretch," McGonagall offered.

"Would you be my Edict Holder?" 

Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall, pleading with her eyes.

"I could, however I must remind you that I am old and won't last. Perhaps Mr. Longbottom could be a better long term option," McGonagall said.

"Please don't say that," Hermione pleaded, "I don't want to think about losing you..."

"Thank you," McGonagall smiled, "but I am afraid I must insist on you making a wise choice with this, Harry. Also, now I need to go explain the situation to Albus and have a married student suite prepared..."

Harry gulped, "are we going to be forced to share a bed now?"

Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny gave Harry a sultry look as she purred, "you'd have to order me to stay away from your bed tonight, Master..."

Hermione fell into a giggle fit at the look on Harry's face. Even McGonagall's cheeks colored slightly.

"The married suites sport king size beds, large enough for all three of you to be comfortable. I'd advise you to think hard before binding any more girls if you don't intend to snuggle at night, however," McGonagall said as she walked out.

Suffice to say, it took everyone several seconds to process the fact that McGonagall, the most stern teacher in all of Hogwarts, had just cracked a sex joke; then all of them fell into stitches.

* * *

Harry was beyond nervous. He was a wreck. Ginny had sent her Patronus after Ron, summoning him. He'd be here any minute...

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said softly as she rubbed one of his shoulders, Ginny handling the other one.

"I don't want to lose him though..." Harry complained.

"I don't care what anyone says, you're more loyal than a Hufflepuff..." Ginny moaned. "Yes you might lose him, but consider this the ultimate test of his own loyalty. If he gets jealous enough to abandon you, he simply isn't a true friend."

Harry knew she was right, but didn’t want to admit it. 

The door opened.

"Ginny? How'd you get from the astronomy tower to here so fast?" Ron asked as he came in.

"I think you should sit down, Ronald," Hermione said.

Ron blinked in confusion as he did so, then his eyes locked onto the collars on the girls.

"Those better not be what I thin-" Ron started before Ginny cut him off.

"Malfoy saved me from the Inferi, it was this or be the whore of the Slytherin common room. Then when I realised how jealous you'd get, I got him to lie so we could give Hermione a fair choice. As you can see, she chose Harry over you."

For a moment, Ron was speechless and looked confused before comprehension seemed to dawn.

"Sorry mate, I wish there was-" Harry tried to start.

"Bloody hell! You always get everything, don't you?! Bloody boy who-"

Ron's rant was cut short by Ginny hitting him with a Stunner.

"Maybe he'll calm down and apologize later, but for now I vote we leave him here overnight."

Harry looked torn, and Hermione took pity on him.

"After we speak to Neville, I'm sure he'd be willing to come get Ron and take him back to Gryffindor Tower. Let's leave for now and sort out our new sleeping arrangements. I, for one, am exhausted."

Harry nodded, got up, and left. Once out, he called for Dobby, who was simply too happy to show the, "great Harry Potter sir and his bini's," to their rooms.

En route, a silver tabby cat Patronus appeared and said with McGonagall's voice. 

“Mr. Potter, Dumbledore has cancelled classes tomorrow due to the stress of tonight, and I was able to confirm that the appropriate department in the Ministry for the paperwork for official registration of your concubines will be open on Saturday, giving you time to recover as best you can tomorrow if you wish. You’ll also need to visit Gringotts, but they’re open seven days a week; finally, I will be fetching the Granger parents on Saturday morning, and I’ve convinced Molly and Arthur to stay away until then so they can be present while the situation is discussed and to give you time to breathe. I’ll gladly join you if you’d like for that meeting.” 

At least that would be first, over and done with come Saturday morning, Harry thought.

“Oh god my parents…” Hermione rubbed her forehead.

“Please tell me your dad isn’t ex-military and able to kill me with his bare hands,” Harry pleaded.

“Oh gods no, albeit my grandfather was,” she smirked at Harry’s grin.

"Hm, maybe later, you could offer to make Dobby and Winky into Potter El-" Ginny decided to cut in.

"OH HELL NO!" Hermione shouted back in shock, "two SLAVES are more than enough for anyo-"

"Stop shouting," Harry interrupted with a wince. He then stared in horror as she seemed to be gagging on her words.

"Before you let her speak again, let me explain something," Ginny interjected, "House Elves are biologically dependent on the magic of their bound families. Elves die within five years of going free if they aren't accepted by someone else. Is it fair? No, but is life? Look in a mirror and tell me, looking me straight in the eye, that life is fair," she finished with a hiss.

Hermione had gone silent, visibly humbled and deflated. They had also arrived at the portal.

“Guardy statue will open with ‘newlyweds’ but you can tell him to change it,” Dobby said, referring to the statue of a bear he’d led them to. 

“Thank you, Dobby. You can speak freely, Hermione. Would you like to be a Potter elf, Dobby?” Harry asked tentatively, suddenly aware that he’d overheard the conversation they’d just had.

Dobby was speechless for a long moment, staring with huge, wet eyes, before he screamed in delight and hugged Harry’s legs.

“So what do I need to do?”

“I ACCEPT!” Dobby shouted, there was a brief flash, and Harry noticed that his ring had added two small gemstones from when it had first appeared, one just like the first, another much smaller.

“Oh, that was easy,” Hermione said, sounding vaguely jealous.

“Okay Dobby, I don’t think we’ll need anything else tonight. Oh, unless you want to go fetch Neville?”

“Yes great master Harry, yes!” Dobby popped out.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to the statue. 

“Any suggestions for passwords?”

“How’s about, ‘trinity,’” Hermione suggested with a snort.

“Good as anything I could think of,” Harry said, setting the new password and leading them into the suite.

He now took a moment to examine the room. It was about as large as the standard dorm, but the space normally taken by 5 separate beds was taken instead by one extra large bed, a sofa, chair, and coffee table in front of a lit fireplace, and a large desk with two chairs, one on either side. All three school trunks were arranged at the foot of the bed, Harry’s in the middle.

The room was distinctly lacking any House decoration, featuring brown curtains and blankets with white wall paint and sheets; as marriage between the houses was common enough that it had been deemed best years prior not to risk discomfort or fights over something as simple as the curtain colors.

Then he noticed the shared bathroom. One toilet, one wider than average sink, one shower and a tub big enough to be shared. He quickly looked away, afraid of what Ginny might suggest if she saw him examining it. Yes he was a teenage boy and doubted very much that he could refuse the offers Ginny had insinuated already, but he wasn't sure how far he could bring himself to go knowing that one wrongly worded phrase could very well force her to do something she didn't want to do...

Harry walked over to the sofa and sat down. Ginny followed, sitting next to him before turning to put her legs in his lap, wrap her arms around his shoulders, and snuggle into his neck. She wasn't the least bit discouraged by his squeaking and stiffening response; she purred as he finally relaxed and returned her embrace.

"I think Neville might need that. Please don't take this as an order, but between the rest of the couch, the bed, and the desk, you might want to sit somewhere else," Harry said when he saw Hermione heading for the single chair, “I’ll ask about getting a second lounge chair later,” he murmured to himself.

She nodded and headed for the bed, and Harry heard her start to unpack her trunk.

Finally, the door opened and a very confused Neville Longbottom walked in.

"Harry, what in blazes is going on? Malfoy was telling everyone that..." Neville had trailed off to stare open-mouthed at first Hermione, who was the most visible as she was standing up, then at Harry and Ginny, before rushing over to the chair Harry gestured to.

"We should've guessed the Ferret would spread the word," Hermione muttered as she came over and sat a couple feet away on the couch.

"B-BOTH of them?!" Neville sputtered, "how?"

"Ginny to protect her from Malfoy, Hermione because we knew Ron would get jealous, so we gave her a choice," Harry said.

"Oh boy..." Neville moaned and facepalmed before suddenly jumping up. "Why am I here?" He asked, looking worried.

"I would like you to be my Edict Keeper, Neville." 

"Are you sure, Harry,” Nevilled asked as he collapsed back into the chair.

"Yes, Neville. Granted, I don't know exactly how it's done, but I already messed up once. What I really wish I could do was free them..."

"You can't. The magic is permanent. I'm yours till one of us dies," Ginny responded with a grin, then continued solemnly, "and if you don't keep us near, some of the purebloods out there, like Malfoy and even Ron, might think of us as unused toys, up for grabs to anyone."

"That can't be right..." Hermione whispered.

"It is. Harry, from now on you have to keep an eye on them at all times, you have to keep them near. It's best to have them play at submissiveness in public, even if in private you let them boss you around. I'd strongly suggest wording the Edict so it has no effect in public, beyond maybe them notifying someone if they think you've been drugged or something," Neville responded.

"Okay, so we have to be careful with wording, again. UGH..." Harry moaned.

Neville smiled as he asked Hermione for some parchment. After gently disentangling Ginny, Harry leaned over the table with Neville and the girls, and they finally settled on a final version of the Edict.

First, Neville touched Harry’s Master Ring and Harry said, “I, Harry James Potter, hereby offer thee, Neville Longbottom, the position of my Edict Holder.”

Neville responded, “I, Neville Longbottom, hereby accept the responsibility of Edict Holder.”

Lastly, Harry and Neville spoke in chorus.

"In public, you shall only disobey to alert those you trust if you believe your Master's free will to be compromised, or if to obey would require sexual activity with another. In private, and in the presence of trusted friends and none else, you shall do what you wish, regardless of any commands made. So mote it be."

A flash of light signalled the sealing of the Edict.

"Now to test it. Hermione, drop and give me 20!" Harry said with a grin.

She responded by flipping Harry two fingers before gathering her toiletries and locking herself in the restroom. Harry laughed as Neville and Ginny both just looked confused.

"Thanks Neville, you're a lifesaver. One last thing as you go, and I'll owe you one..."

Neville left after they told him where to find Ron, promising to make sure no lasting physical harm was done to him. Harry and Ginny then unpacked, Harry grumbling when Ginny beat him into the bathroom after Hermione got out, now wearing a grey silk nightie, with no bra, that Harry felt very uncomfortable about and kept worrying he was paying too much attention to. It didn’t help when he saw her smirk in his general direction as she went about putting things away.

Ginny, in contrast, came out in simple, red, cotton pajamas... With no bra, and the front completely open.

"GINNY! For the love of Merlin, button up!" Harry cried out, remembering once seeing a cartoon character’s nose bleed in response to cleavage and worrying that he might be about to see it happen in real life.

"You’re no fun," Ginny teased, as she buttoned up a couple in the middle so she wasn’t completely exposed any more.

"Ginny, please, don't give him a stroke," Hermione reasoned.

Harry’s eye twitched slightly before he rushed past her into the bathroom.

"Party pooper," Ginny grumbled. 

Once Harry got into the bathroom, he relieved himself in more ways than one before putting on his shorts and t-shirt and brushing. That done, he left to see the girls waiting in bed, with the middle space open for him.

"I'd rather be touching you then spooning her when we wake up," Hermione explained. "Nothing against her, I'm just more comfortable that way."

"Come to bed, Master," Ginny said with a major come hither look and tone. 

Harry first went over to the nightstand on Hermione's side to deposit his glasses and wand for the night, deciding it better to trust her to hand them over in the morning, then felt his way to the foot of the bed before climbing up and between the vague blurs he knew were the girls.

"I need to research magical vision correction," Hermione murmured as she sat up to magic the lights out, "albeit it makes no difference if the lights are out..."

Harry briefly mused over how the nightie was invisible from behind with his glasses off, before he heard a cough from his other side and turned to see Ginny's blur had pushed down the covers, revealing that the red of her pajamas was missing, she was all flesh tones instead... 

Then the lights went out. Suffice to say, that was one of the more memorable nights of Harry's life.

* * *

A/N: Why was it memorable? I’ll leave that to your imagination lol


	2. Enter Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In case the fact that this is on a *FANFICTION WEBSITE* doesn’t make it obvious enough, if you recognize it, I don’t own it. Also, I’ll be borrowing from some of my favorite fanfics here and there (sometimes without remembering the name of the fic I first saw it in), and I hope the authors see it as imitation being the most sincere form of flattery, not as theft.  
> A/N: The positive reviews on FFN won and I recently got inspired to shamelessly steal a concept from a celebrity erotica of all things (no I won’t tell you the title or anything, and I’m not using direct terms so I doubt anyone will ever find it; I guess you could also blame some anime named below), and this is now a work in progress instead of a one-shot. Be warned that updates will not be on any kind of schedule as I like to go back and tweak over time as I currently don’t have a beta and this process basically lets my brain reset so I’m viewing it from a fresh perspective (albeit hopefully I’ll go faster as it’s been literally years since my 1st chapter was uploaded to FFN). Feel free to submit suggestions via review if you feel so inclined.  
> In response to a few reviews on FFN mentioning concerns about the life debts being too easy, I reworded part of the 1st chapter to try and clarify; the key for disqualification is whether the person is responsible for the introduction of the danger itself, or aware that their actions could cause the potential debtor to enter a dangerous situation. So if Sirius had discovered Wormtail’s treachery at the last moment and somehow saved the Potters, they would owe him (despite Wormtail being the secret keeper being his idea, he hadn’t known it was dangerous), but if Wormtail had followed Voldemort and changed his mind upon realizing the horror his actions was causing and attacked him from behind, allowing the Potters to escape, they wouldn’t owe him, because he’d put them in danger in the first place. I’m also ruling that if it’s your duty (a term I’m playing fast and loose with, to include without exclusion guardians, professors, aurors, and medical practitioners, including former of all of the above, especially if they are still in their professional mindset) to save someone, it won’t count (hence why Hermione didn’t owe half the Order plus Pomfrey when McGonagall cast that spell last chapter).   
> Anyhoot, on with the show!

Harry slowly woke up, wondering why his pillow was so warm. Finally he opened his eyes and realized that somehow during the night, he’d ended up reversing position with Ginny. Apparently, the flesh-tone charm had faded overnight, so the pajama top was red again, but he could still see some skin down on her stomach where some of the lower buttons had been left undone. He slowly looked up, and saw what he was pretty sure was her open, shining eyes and a big grin.

“Morning sleepy head,” Ginny managed to say before Harry jumped off and backed away; she then said in an overly dramatic voice, “really Harry? Am I that unpleasant to touch?”

“Nonononono, I… uh… sorry...“ Harry tried, a little embarrassed; he had all but forgotten Hermione’s admonishment from the night before about the Edict.

“Alright, I’ll give you a pass Harry, I don’t want to push you too hard, but allow me to emphasize that I’m perfectly fine with you fooling around with me. Granted, we might want to brush our teeth or at least use a breath freshening charm before snogging this morning, and I’ll also admit that for now it might be better for you to try imagining Umbridge in a bikini if things start feeling a little too…  _ hard _ , shall we say,” Ginny offered with a giggle as Hermione exited the bathroom, who looked horrified at Ginny’s suggestion.

“Um… okay... ” Harry’s hormones were raging, and he needed to do something. Quickly, he scuttled over to the bedside table where his glasses and wand were, and put on his glasses.

“Do you need the bathroom right now?” He asked Ginny.

“I can wait, it’s okay, go,” Ginny said with a grin.

After dealing with his morning necessities (including a slightly colder than average shower), Harry left the bathroom and was quickly passed by Ginny en route to take her turn. 

“So, what do we do now?” Harry asked, “I’m not sure I want to face the entire school at breakfast so soon, but I realized while I was in there what they would all be thinking if we don’t go…”

“They’ll be thinking that even if we do go. We’ve had all night, right? Granted, we don’t look tired, have a stupid grin plastered to our faces, or appear disheveled, but the rumors are already churning. You can’t exactly blame them either, given what is going on,” Hermione pointed out from the chair from around her book.

Harry groaned before collapsing onto the couch, trying to think.

“How did you sleep?” Hermione asked.

“Huh?” Harry responded, wondering where this was going, “well I guess, it was nice not having to deal with Ron snoring fit to wake the dead. No nightmares, too, which was a bit odd.”

“Has he ever stopped snoring in his sleep, and started up again after a short delay?” Hermione asked, sounding strangely intent.

“Yeah I think, once or twice. Why?”

“Hmmm… I think I’m going to want to visit Madam Pomfrey at some point today. Don’t worry, I just want to ask her a question,” Hermione said in a strange tangent. Harry decided not to ask.

* * *

“So what’s the plan?” Ginny asked as she joined them several minutes later, sitting next to Harry and leaning on his shoulder.

“Would you rather go to breakfast now, or ask for a delivery?” Harry asked.

“Might as well go, the only real downside is that we’ll probably have to face my brother,” Ginny responded with a slight grumble towards the end.

“Looks like it’s two to one,” Hermione said as she placed her bookmark and snapped the book closed, “while we will be pretending to be submissive in public the edict does still allow us to have a democracy of sorts, so shall we go?”

Nodding, Harry got up and led the way.

* * *

The Great Hall went silent within seconds of Harry and his girls walking in; two people got up and started walking towards them.

“Harry-” a red-faced Ron growled out before he was interrupted by Luna.

“Ronald, I suggest you leave Harry alone unless you intend to apologize; if you’re rude, I may well be tempted to call in your debt to me from the Ministry. I guarantee that you won’t enjoy it like Ginny probably enjoys her time with Harry,” she said in her normal dreamy tone.

Ron froze, going white as a sheet before stumbling back and away, back to the Gryffindor table.

“Thanks Luna,” Harry said with obvious relief.

“Don’t mention it. I think we should talk later, my mother left a lot of notebooks on the magic of the concubine bond,” Luna said, a small grin on her face as she gazed at Harry and his face went right back to being extremely uncertain. 

He then noticed that a few other girls at the various tables had eager or thoughtful looks on their faces.

“Um, can I make a statement?” Harry called out to the Great Hall.

“Most certainly,” Dumbledore responded from his seat, glancing at Snape and wordlessly stifling his rebuke.

“I don’t want anyone to get any ideas about trying to force a life debt to me, assuming such could even work,” Harry said loudly and clearly, “and I don’t intend to call in any more life debts within the foreseeable future.”

Luna barely blinked, continuing to grin as she nodded and returned to the Ravenclaw table. A few girls looked disappointed, but a few still looked thoughtful. A little disturbed, Harry quickly went to an open section of the Gryffindor table and started loading up on food.

“I’m so tempted to make a joke that you don’t need to worry about the calories as you’ll burn them off soon enough, but I know that just wouldn’t be fair,” Ginny then whispered into his ear, causing him to freeze for a moment before looking at her mischievous grin and deciding it would be best to not say anything in response and just eat.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Ginny quietly asked after they left the Great Hall.

“To Madam Pomfrey first, Hermione said she wanted to ask her something. After that, I guess back to our rooms for homework unless one of you has a better idea,” Harry responded.

They walked in silence to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed them.

“I was hoping to see you soon. You two, on those beds now. Harry, please stay out of my way,” the nurse said, all business.

With no clue what was going on, Harry sat down off to the side and watched as Pomfrey cast a spell at the two girls, seemed to hesitate at the results, and cast it again more slowly, once for each of them.

“Really? Well, I must admit some surprise at the results of my diagnostics, but it is a good thing. Please, none of you should hesitate to ask for any potions you may need,” she said, “the last thing I want is any… unexpected, premature complications, shall we say.”

Harry was lost, while Ginny was obviously just barely holding in giggles; even Hermione looked faintly amused.

“Madam Pomfrey, may I speak with you in private for a moment?” Hermione asked.

“Certainly,” the nurse said before leading her into the office.

“So, do I want to know what that was about?” Harry wondered aloud to Ginny.

“Oh, she just got surprised by our virginal status, and then reminded us to ask for contraceptive potions when needed. They’re once every 6 months and I’ve been on them for the last year, we’re good till Christmas before I’ll need another dose,” Ginny explained, clearly enjoying Harry’s blush.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Pomfrey walked out of the office, Hermione saying, “thank you, I just wanted to make sure this wasn’t something magic was unaware of given how much of the rest of this society seems to be stuck a few hundred years or more in the past.”

“It is quite alright dear, albeit I must admit slight surprise that you’re going out of your way when he has been making a pain of himself last night and this morning, or so I hear,” Pomfrey responded.

“True, but I can’t bring myself to wish medical problems on anyone, after everything I learned from my parents,” Hermione responded.

After saying their goodbyes, the trio left and started heading back to their suite.

“May I ask what you were asking Pomfrey about?” Harry asked, curious.

“Sleep apnea,” Hermione responded, “I didn’t know enough about healing magic to know that they are already aware of it and apply standard charms to all beds made in the magical world to provide oxygen more efficiently than muggle means, as at least one student is at risk.”

Harry frowned, but decided not to ask any more.

* * *

Harry and his girls worked on homework till lunch time. Harry kept trying to mope, but between Hermione keeping him on task and Ginny teasing him (even threatening to tickle him at one point), he wasn’t really able to work himself into a proper depression over his new expectations for the future. As they entered the Great Hall for lunch, while they were still noticed coming in, the entire school didn’t stop, and nobody directly challenged them. As an owl arrived with a Gringotts sealed letter, Colin Creevey moved to sit across from them.

“Hey Harry, got a minute?”

“Colin, I am not going to tell you how to call in a life debt.”

Colin’s eyes bugged for a moment, his jaw dropping.

“I think you broke him,” Ginny giggled.

“Nonononono that’s not what I wanted to ask! Um, maybe I should just…” Colin quickly fumbled into his bag, grabbing something that looked like a comic book and tossing it across to Harry.

“Black Butler?” Harry asked, confused.

“In it, there’s a, let’s call him a magic butler, more or less, and anything his boss tells him to do he can do, because his magic makes him become capable of doing whatever. I was curious if this whole thing,” Colin vaguely waived at the three of them, “might work on a similar principle, so like if you ordered one of them to juggle they’d suddenly be able to juggle.”

“No, Colin. You’re thinking about sekirei, not concubines,” Luna said, having just seemingly appeared while everyone was distracted.

“Huh?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Harry, the history of the original tantric magic that was corrupted to create concubines,” Luna continued, “can we go to your rooms and talk?”

Handing the very confused Colin back his manga, Harry agreed, and the four of them proceeded to leave, drawing mostly curious, but in a few cases, outright jealous, looks from some of the other girls.

* * *

“So what are… suckierays?”

Luna facepalmed, “Sekirei. It’s a japanese term; they’re what concubines were based on, and I think they’ll be your best hope now for a weapon against Voldemort.”

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all froze.

“Allow me to explain. In ancient days, there were certain horrors that threatened to destroy the world. A tantric magic ritual was invented to empower warriors to fight against them; these empowered warriors were called sekirei. The ritual involved a sworn duty, a sacrifice of new life, and a vow of obedience; in exchange, magic itself empowered them so they would do anything they were ordered to do, and I mean anything,” Luna said, uncharacteristically serious.

“What do you mean, a sacrifice of new life?” Hermione asked, looking worried.

“Part of the ritual involves having sex while the woman is ovulating; the sacrifice is that the pregnancy is suspended until the sworn duty is fulfilled. In theory, a sekirei, or a valkyrie as some were called here in the west, could perform the ritual with a specific duty that could be fulfilled within her lifetime, and if she succeeded, the pregnancy would proceed immediately upon the completion of that initial oath. Many however took on duties that were impossible to fulfill, willingly giving up that part of themselves forever. Oh, and the wizard in the ritual was commonly known in the east as ashikabi, while in the west, they were known as the ancient gods.”

“GODS?!” Hermione gasped, staring in shock.

“Or kings, or prophets, or a few other miscellaneous titles; the eastern masters tended to be more humble then the western ones. The important thing is that they didn’t have special powers in and of themselves, beyond being magical in and of itself; their greatest power was their sworn sekirei.”

“Er, you said they were also called valkyries, right? Can we just call them that?” Harry pleaded.

“Oh so you do want me to say ‘oh my god’ later on after all then?” Ginny teased.

“Unk-” Harry choked, glaring accusingly at her face-splitting grin.

“Children,” Hermione chided. Both had the grace to look sheepish, Ginny even resisting the temptation to make a “baaa” sound.

“Alright, I guess it’s easier to pronounce for those less familiar with eastern languages. Some were even called angels, if you’d prefer that. Regardless, my mother spent a few years researching this ancient ritual, and I inherited her notes,” Luna plowed on, pointedly ignoring Hermione’s sympathetic look, Ginny’s discomfort, and Harry’s sad nod, “I have everything we’d need to do the ritual. According to the arithmancy, the most powerful way to do this would be if Harry bonded either three, seven, thirteen, or twenty-three witches. Somehow I doubt Harry would survive the wrath of the boys of Hogwarts if he pursued twenty-three, not to mention the hormones, so I’d suggest three, more pointedly the three of us. Before you ask, Hermione, yes, you can perform the ritual with Harry even after being subjected to the concubine magic, so long as Harry doesn’t order you to participate and you offer to do it without reservation. The only downside is that the edict, which I’m assuming Harry has already set knowing him, will no longer apply once the ritual is completed; of course, you’ll have more agency to interpret orders and ignore figures of speech as well, so I think that balances out.”

She looked up, her dreamy look back as she watched their reactions. Ginny was giving Harry a sidelong glance. Harry meanwhile was looking a bit scared, but at the same time he was obviously still thinking. Hermione, of course, was thinking at a mile a minute.

“So what exactly are the limits of what a valkyrie can do?” Hermione asked.

“In theory, nothing,” Luna said, “however, realistically even magic has some limits. That’s why I’m recommending more than one valkyrie for Harry, as then all of us would be able to work together, and the magic of each of our bonds would be enhanced by the power of three.”

“So I’d be Charlie, and you’d be my angels?” Harry murmured, bemused. Hermione stared for a moment before she burst out laughing.

“Huh?” Ginny asked, as Luna just looked confused.

“Muggle TV show. Like a story told with moving pictures that produce sound. Charlie was a mysterious, presumably wealthy guy who hired three women to solve problems and save the world for him. They never met him, I don’t think, as he always used a telephone or intercom or something, so think of a floo call without a visible face. Course, I certainly hope we won’t need to resort to me hiding under a fidelius while you three go hunting, but I suppose it’s a possibility.”

Hermione calmed down, still grinning. “I definitely wouldn’t mind being an angel. So, can I see your mother’s notes, please?”

“Of course you can see them,” Luna said, grinning impishly as she held them up, far from Hermione’s reach.

Hermione blushed before correcting herself, “may I please borrow your mother’s notes about the angel ritual, Luna?”

Smiling, Luna handed them over.

“So the part I think we need to go back to,” Harry said, feeling suddenly very nervous, “is the part about you becoming one, Luna. You’re not a concubine, you don’t need anything to improve your free agency. You’d only be giving up your freedom-”

“Harry,” Ginny said in a warning tone.

“It’s alright, Ginny,” Luna said, “I should explain myself, Harry. I know we haven’t known each other as long as we probably should before discussing what would amount to a magically reinforced and inescapable marriage, but you don’t have much time to fulfill that prophecy, I highly doubt you would trust anyone who isn’t in this room to join us for this half as much, and something tells me we have enough in common to make it work. Please Harry, give me a chance.”

Harry frowned, but decided not to argue on that front. “Alright then, but what if Voldemort finds out about this? What if he gets his hands on your mother’s notes? Couldn’t he create some, well, let’s go all in on the symbolism and call his champions incubi, couldn’t he use the ritual for evil?”

“It would require a form of selfless sacrifice that I highly doubt he’ll find among his followers, aside from maybe Bellatrix, and even then it likely wouldn’t work very well; worst case scenario, our tripartite bond should allow us to defeat her, especially if you gave a direct order to do so and said to do so without getting hurt. As for corrupting the ritual more thoroughly in ways beyond the concubine ritual, my mother’s notes mentioned an experiment, began in the 70’s and concluded in the 80’s, that was performed in Indiana in the US and run by a scourer, who was attempting to corrupt the ritual to evil by using several exotic potions on muggle women he was taking advantage of while performing various ritual acts, attempting to create a magical bound to him from birth, despite him not having any magic of his own. It even actually seemed to work, resulting in a young witch with remarkable abilities, but due to the nature of the corruption, she was completely uncontrolled, and worse yet he even managed to awaken the horrors that were locked away in ancient times. MACUSA sealed the records, so I don’t know what exactly happened to her or him, but given that the world is still intact I think we can presume he was defeated and the horrors were either resealed or destroyed. My mother’s theory was that magic itself doesn’t like it when people tamper with this ritual, she even speculated that the legend that it was originally bestowed by a goddess of magic may have had some truth to it. I doubt we need to worry.”

Harry blinked, “oh, well I guess that eliminates my worst objections. Um, what kind of timetable are we looking at?”

“Christmas, Harry,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes, “did you forget the part about the suspended pregnancy?”

“I… I…” Harry’s eyes bugged as the implication hit. 

“Yes,” Ginny grinned, “you’ll be a father, likely in a few years or so,” she finished with a giggle.

Taking a few deep breaths, Harry decided to distract himself with his letter from Gringotts, much to Ginny and Luna’s amusement. Hermione, of course, was still absorbed in Luna’s mother’s notes.

“So I have an appointment tomorrow at 1 PM, apparently. I guess that means parents in the morning, Gringotts and the Ministry in the afternoon?” Harry speculated.

“On that note, I think I’ll take my leave my lord,” Luna said with a teasing grin, “and I’ll wait until you get back from your adventures tomorrow before I seek you out again.”

“You’re welcome whenever, Luna, the password’s trinity. Hermione’s idea,” he said.

“Thank you, Harry,” Luna suddenly looked a bit bashful as she got up and left.

Ginny proceeded to keep Harry occupied till dinner, using a mixture of getting him to help her with the homework she hadn’t yet finished, random teasing, and kisses. Dinner was uneventful; then, after dinner, it was time for bed.

“Harry, I remembered something this afternoon that I’m rather embarrassed I forgot last night - I’m a witch,” Hermione said.

“Er, okay, how did you forget that?” Harry asked, confused.

“Tonight, I’m just going to transfigure the couch into a bed and sleep there if you don’t mind,” she said with a blush.

“Oh, okay, no problem. Ginny-” Harry started to respond before Ginny cut him off.

“Oh no Potter, I’m sleeping with you. Maybe not  _ that _ way,” Ginny winked, “but still.”

Harry nodded, smiling. It didn’t take long for everyone to become situated. Tonight, Harry and Ginny spent some more time snogging, but neither of them felt much need to push themselves or each other, and they were soon peacefully slumbering in each other’s arms.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of Hermione shouting, “rise and shine!”

“Ugh, what is your problem?” Ginny groaned.

“We need to get ready, our parents are arriving in less than an hour!” Hermione reminded them.

Harry groaned and facepalmed. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Black Butler wasn’t published till years after the canon timeframe, so sue me for AU’ing it. I’m not going to keep using the name sekirei all through this, as should be obvious from the conversation, so I’m not marking this fic as a crossover just because I’m saying the term was used historically. Oh and yes, that was a Stranger Things reference.


End file.
